Polychlorinated biphenyls (PCBs) are a major public health hazard. We intend to develop the novel Synthetide(tm)-based test array described in Phase I for the measurement of polychlorinated biphenyls (PCBs) in the environment. PCBs, developed originally as heat-exchange agents, comprise 209 chemical congeners that were originally marketed in 7 "Aroclor_" mixtures. PCBs persist in the environment, enter the food chain, and are linked to neuro-developmental, endocrine, reproductive and immune system diseases and cancer. As such they are regulated by the US Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). Method 8082, the EPA-sanctioned methodology for measurement of PCBs, employs gas chromatography (GC) to determine PCBs as 7 Aroclors(r) or as 19 specified individual congeners. Reliance on GC increases cost and delays the completion of environmental remediation programs, industrial operations and research. EPA has also sanctioned antibody-based immunoassays (Method 4020), but only for screening. Oligonucleotide-based Synthetides(tm) incorporate the desirable attributes of antibodies but avoid the requirement for animals and are produced with great speed. We have developed sample processing methodology that allows PCB-containing oils/solvents to be tested in aqueous assays. The resulting technology combines the speed and convenience of an immunoassay with the multi-compound profiling ability of an analytical method. The goal of Phase II is to develop a Synthetide(tm)-based array for the detection of Aroclors(r) that is faster, cheaper and more widely applicable than GC and that can replace EPA Method 8082. Our Specific Aims are to: (1) Select, characterize and sequence 5 congener-specific monoclonal Synthetides(tm) that, when used in combination, will provide pattern recognition capability sufficient to substitute for GC in the detection of all 7 EPA-regulated Aroclors(r), (2) Perfect the sample processing chemistry that ensures compatibility of the lipophilic PCBs with aqueous assay conditions, (3) Develop standard operating procedures for Synthetides(tm) and the sample-processing component, (4) Develop and characterize an Aroclor(r)-detecting Synthetide(tm) microtiter array, and (5) Demonstrate appropriate sensitivity, specificity, reproducibility of the array for measurement of PCBs in diverse physical environments. We anticipate that this array will become the de facto standard method for field and laboratory testing of PCBs. [unreadable] [unreadable]